The work is designed to determine the function of thiamine in nerve tissue. Our hypothesis is that the thiamine-dihydro thiamine couple controls acetyl cholinesterase in nerve synapsis. We plan to determine the structure of dihydro thiamine in nerve tissue and to isolate the enzyme that forms it.